Para ti, senpai
by YiyaFujoshi
Summary: Takano desea regresar a casa con su lindo subordinado, pero el pequeño castaño ha vuelto a escapar. Logra alcanzarlo en la estación, pero lo que ve lo deja destrozado. "No, Ritsu no... El no podría"
1. Buscando a Onodera

El idiota de Onodera volvió a escapar... ¡Maldición!* Reclamaba en voz baja el editor en jefe de Emerald, saliendo del edificio de Marukawa Editorial, al terminar su jornada de trabajo.

Le advertí que me esperara para irnos juntos, pero obviamente apenas vio la oportunidad se fue sólo, escapando como siempre.* Takano sólo soltó un suspiro cansado para luego dirigirse a paso veloz a la estación con la esperanza de alcanzar a su terco subordinado.

Eran esas actitudes del castaño las que lograban que su determinación flaqueara. Se había prometido a sí mismo enamorar al más bajo; pero ante cada desplante, cada rechazo y negativa a aceptar sus sentimientos, Masamune perdía un poco de confianza.

Y es que nunca, desde el día que lo conoció, jamás podía tener certeza alguna cuando de Onodera se trataba. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar siquiera que ese pequeño y tierno acosador que se sonrojaba ahogándose en los nervios cada vez que él le hablaba o simplemente lo observaba por más de tres segundos; fuera capaz un día de plantarle una patada en el rostro para luego desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin la más mínima contemplación. Y luego, buscarlo incansablemente para años más tarde enterarse que se había ido fuera del país, además de tener una prometida.

Y que se cambiara el nombre! Que lo dejara como un idiota buscando desesperadamente a un Oda quien ni siquiera existía. Aunque quizás Oda pudiera existir, allí, en sus fantasías adolescentes, donde anheló algún día compartir su vida con el niño que apareció para disipar su oscuridad.

Pensar que al principio contempló la posibilidad de herirlo. Nunca imaginó que la herida resultante de toda esa situación alcanzara a lastimarlos tan dolorosamente a ambos, durante tanto tiempo.

Porque aún dolía. Dolía saberse el culpable de su desdicha y la suya. De acuerdo, ambos tuvieron la culpa, un maldito malentendido los separó durante diez años, pero lo peor del caso es que luego de aclarar ese malentendido, no era tan sencillo como olvidar el pasado y empezar nuevamente desde cero. Ambos se sintieron burlados, traicionandos, y ambos inútilmente desearon dejar el pasado atrás.

Por su parte, no lo había conseguido, en cuanto al castaño, aún lo dudaba. Ese terco carácter al parecer se había empeñado en hundir su historia en le olvido; y Takano temía que Ritsu lo consiguiera, que a fuerza de su determinación terminara por matar los sentimientos que aún le quedaban hacia su jefe.

Porque Takano estaba absolutamente convencido de que Ritsu sentía todavía algo por él, lo que no sabía con certeza era la intensidad de esos sentimientos.

Por los suyos los tenía claros: lo amaba. Idolatraba a ese gruñón de ojos esmeraldas como alguna vez había adorado al tímido niño que un día -sabe dios de donde- sacó el valor para declararsele en esa biblioteca. No iba a permitir que Onodera se alejara de su vida, ni por su prometida, ni por heredar la empresa de su padre, ni por irse a editar literatura, o mudarse de departamento y absolutamente no por irse con algún idiota como Haitani.

Una vez llegó a la estación, se detuvo buscando ansiosamente con la mirada a su castaño. Pronto lo divisó, podría perfectamente encontrarlo en medio de una multitud *El poder del amor* pensó y se sintió cursi, culpó a su trabajo como editor de manga shojo. La nube rosa de sus pensamientos explotó despiadadamente al observar con detenimiento: Ritsu no estaba sólo.

Con él había otro hombre. Alto, de cabellos rubios y vestido con un oscuro traje de oficinista. Quiso suponer que era algún desconocido pidiendo indicaciones, pero el lenguaje corporal de ambos decía lo contrario. Ritsu, SU Ritsu, se encontraba sonrojado y aquel "desconocido" sonreía muy alegremente ante las reacciones del castaño.

Pudo ver como su subordinado se inclinaba ante aquel hombre, tal vez despidiendose respetuosamente o quizás agradeciéndole. ¿Agradeciéndole qué cosa? ¿Qué tenía Ritsu que agradecer de manera tan efusiva, con sus mejillas teñidas de ese tierno carmín?

Takano conocía esas reacciones, las conocía muy bien. Y no le gustaba que nadie además de él las viera; y menos, muchísimo menos, que las provocara.

Apresuró el paso en esa dirección, debía averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, no iba a quedarse con la duda, pues esta se iría transformando de una pequeña espina a un horrible tormento. Se conocía también lo suficiente a sí mismo para saber lo que Ritsu, y todo lo que lo involucrase, le provocaba.

Sus movimientos cesaron por completo cuando divisó la mano, la asquerosa mano de ese intruso en la mejilla de Ritsu. Lo peor del caso no fue esa caricia, sino que el castaño no hizo nada por evadirla. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de que el más alto acercaba sus rostros peligrosamente.

No podía ser ¿Lo besaría? No, Ritsu no podía, eso era imposible. Onodera no era de los que daban esos espectáculos, por lo menos con él no lo hacía. Onodera no se dejaría besar por otro que no fuera él. Ritsu no... Él no podría...


	2. Eres mio

La desesperación alcanza niveles desconocidos cuando un grupo de colegialas bloquea mi vista. Me abro paso sin importarme a quién empujara para llegar a ellos; pero es demasiado tarde, el desconocido ya se aleja para perderse entre la multitud. Ritsu lo ve irse con un sonrojo en su rostro y una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos, que es un golpe fulminante a mi corazón.

-¡Onodera! -mi voz sale destilando una furia que hubiera querido reprimir, y mi castaño gira... Gira a verme con sus esmeraldas rebosantes de sorpresa y temor. Y siento miedo.

Me aterroriza lo que esa mirada significa. ¿Es una confirmación? ¿Una aceptación de culpabilidad? ¿Qué es lo que Onodera oculta?

No quiero saberlo, no quiero darme por enterado de que algo malo pasa. Por eso debo fingir, porque no se qué más hacer en este momento para no desmoronarme.

-¿No te dije que me esperaras? -mi voz trata de sonar lo más natural posible, sin embargo el conserva una expresión de inquietud.

-¡T-Takano san! T-tú, ¿hace cuánto... estás aquí?

Detecto expectación y nerviosismo, lo noto claramente, he aprendido a reconocer cada una de sus expresiones.

No quiero saber, por favor. No quiero que Ritsu me explique cómo comenzó a sonrojarse por alguien que no soy yo, cómo fue capaz de dirigirle esa mirada a aquel extraño, y permitir que lo tocara de esa manera. ¿Lo habrá besado? ¡Maldición! Parte de mi quiere cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada pasó, pero sin embargo no puedo reprimir los interrogantes que destrozan mi cabeza.

Pese a mi miedo de conocer la verdad, siento unos deseos incontrolables de correr en la dirección en la que ese tipo desapareció y exigirle explicaciones, enfrentarlo, partirle la cara, amenazarlo de muerte con tal que se aleje de mi castaño.

Porque es mío. ONODERA RITSU ES MÍO, no puede ser de nadie más. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No después de haber conocido el limbo durante una eterna década, en la que se me forzó a vivir sin la mitad de mi alma.

Onodera no puede alejarse de mi, pues me pertenece. Por eso ignoraré al resto del mundo; las evidencias, las verdades, la realidad. Sólo veré por mi castaño, el resto; el dolor, las dudas, la decepción, la frustración y la tristeza, quedarán ocultos el lo más profundo de mi ser, porque en este momento no son más que un obstáculo en nuestra relación.

No puedo evitar sentirme cobarde, pero mi corazón siempre fue así, un miedoso sin remedio que clama por la compañía de una sola persona para disipar sus temores. La persona que en este momento espera una respuesta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Acabo de llegar, apenas y te alcancé. Pues al parecer tenías tanta prisa que ni siquiera pudiste esperar los diez minutos que me demoré en llamar a la imprenta.

Ritsu no puede disimular un suspiro de alivio. Intenta responder a mis reclamos, pero el tren hace su arrivo y ambos subimos en un pesado silencio. Bueno, pesado para mi, porque Onodera no se encuentra realmente aquí. Creo que si yo me esfumara de su lado en este instante el nisiquiera lo notaría, así de ensimismado está. ¿Pensará en él?

El tren está lleno, por lo que él se sostiene de uno de los asientos y yo de la barra que se encuentra sobre su cabeza. Clavo la mirada en el distraído castaño a pocos centímetros de mi. Quiero que me note, que me dedique una de esas avergozadas miradas de reproche que acostumbra ofrecerme cuando descubre la pasión que desbordan mis ojos al posarse en él. Pero eso no sucede, Ritsu no voltea hacia mi en todo el viaje, y mis pocas esperanzas comienzan a resquebrajarse dolorosamente.

Onodera no es consciente de la impotencia y la furia que causan estragos en mi interior cuando desciende del tren y, como si acabara de recordar que no viene solo, comienza a buscarme con la mirada. He quedado unos pasos detrás, tal vez con la última ilusión de que finalmente me note, y él lo ha hecho. Me mira con ojos curiosos y la cabeza algo ladeada, un gesto realmente adorable que hace que apresure mis pasos en dirección a aquel dulce tormento. ¿Qué tan masoquista debo ser?

Llegamos al edificio y al bajar del ascensor pienso en arrastrarlo a mi apartamento y hacerlo completamente mío. Me meteré hasta debajo de su piel si es necesario para no separarme jamás de él, pero su voz me detiene.

-Takano san, ¿podemos hablar?

Esto no me gusta nada, por favor Ritsu, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti. No me arrebates la mentira que me he forjado para fingir que nada malo sucede. No te lleves lo poco que me queda de cordura.

-Eso es raro viniendo de ti. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres estar a solas conmigo?

Sonrójate, ponte nervioso, hazme creer que aún despierto algo en ti.

-Por favor, ¿puedes pasar a mi apartamento Takano san?

La seriedad en sus palabras y su rostro indescifrable hielan cada uno de mis poros.

Al entrar a su casa no puedo contenerme más. Lo tomo de las muñecas estrechandolo con mi cuerpo contra la puerta.

-Tu no me dejarás Ritsu. Tú eres mío, jamás te dejaré ir. Por nadie, ¿me oyes?


End file.
